treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by Treehouse TV
Here you will see a list of television shows that are aired on Treehouse TV, a Canadian television channel owned by Corus Entertainment, and has shows rated from TV-Y/Children to TV-G/General Audiences. There are also animation styles for all of these shows you see here. These programs are animated with: digital 2D animation, CGI animation, 3D animation, or live-action if it's a live-action series it takes part with. Television series broadcast by Treehouse TV # 101 Dalmatians (TV series) # 1, 2, 3, Let's Explore with Natalie and Danny! # 3, 2, 1... It's Playtime In Playworld # [[3,2,1 Let's Go|''3, 2, 1, Let's Go!]] # ''3rd & Bird # 4 Square # 4 Square Adventures # 4 Square Intersitials # 64 Zoo Lane # ''Abby's Flying Fairy School'' # A Gummy's Life # A Walk In Your Shoes # ''Adventures in Wonderland'' # ''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' # The Adventures of Dibby and Kokona Haruka # The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon # The Adventures of Iro # The Adventures of Little Audrey # ''The Adventures of Massey Ferguson'' # The Adventures of Natalie and Danny # ''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' # The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth # ''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' # Albert's Stuff # ''Albert's Stuff: Jake and Albert in Charge'' # Alexis, One Smart Friend of Yure's # ''Allegra's Window'' # Anatole # Anime's Reading Station # Angelina Ballerina # Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps # Angelo Rules # Animal Mechanicals # Animal Stories # Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series # Anthony Ant # Ants in Your Pants # Archibald the Koala # Are We There Yet?: World Adventure # asdfmovie # Ask Me # Ask the StoryBots # Awkward (Treehouse TV series from 2003) # ALVINNN!!! and the Chimpmunks # Babar # Babar and the Adventures of Badou # ''Barbie Dreamtopia'' # Baby Alan # ''Baby Huey'' # ''Baby Looney Tunes'' # The Backyardigans # Bali # Bali and You! # ''Bali Signing Time'' # Barney & Friends # Baeconator's Lucky Bacon House # ''Batdad'' # Bear in the Big Blue House # Beezoo's Attic # Before You Eat The Apple... # The Berenstain Bears # Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures # ''Between the Lions'' # ''Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures'' # ''Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom'' # ''Biba Bear'' # ''Biba's Adventures'' # The Big Comfy Couch # Big & Small # ''The Bittles'' # ''Biz Kid$'' # ''Bubble Guppies'' # ''Bump'' # Butterbean's Café # ''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' # ''Blips'' # ''Blue's Clues'' # Blue's Clues & You # Blue's Room # Bob the Builder # Boblins # Bobs and LoLo # Boohbah # ''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' # ''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' # ''Button Moon'' # Being Ian # Brady's Beasts # Bravest Warriors # Bright Idea's Pun Shop (Awkward Mini-Segment) # Bruh! Jackaroo's Comin' Round! # Busytown Mysteries # Bully Dance # Caillou # Camp Kawaii # The Care Bears # ''The Care Bears Family'' # Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot # ''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' # ''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' # [[The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!|''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!]] # [[Charlie and Lola|''Charlie and Lola]] # ''The Charlie Horse Music Pizza'' # Chad's Book Factory # Cherry and the Toads # ''Chomp Squad'' # Chop Chop Ninja # Chop Chop Ninja Challenge # ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' # ''Chloe's Closet'' # Cloe and Friends # ''Christopher Crocodile'' # Chuggington # ''Clangers'' # Cookie Monster's Crumby Pictures # Cleo and Cuquin # Clifford the Big Red Dog # Cool Beans Railway # Come Outside # Connie the Cow # Corduroy # ''Curious George'' # ''Corn & Peg'' # Cody's World # Crazy Quilt # ''The Crayon Box'' # Cubeez # Curious Buddies # Cupcake & Dino: General Services # Cyberchase # Deko Boko Friends # Digby Dragon # Dino Babies # Dinopaws # ''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' # ''Design Squad'' # Detention Life with Alex # ''Doc McStuffins'' # Dora and Friends: Into the City # Dora the Explorer # ''The Doodlebops'' # Doodlez # Dog and Duck # The Dooley and Pals Show # Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz # Dorothy the Dinosaur # Draco the Dragontamer # Dragon # ''Dragon Intersitials'' # Dragon Tales # Ducq's Song Time! # Dumbo's Circus # Ebb and Flo # ''The Electric Company'' # ''Elliot Moose'' # ''Elmo's World'' # ''Elmo the Musical'' # Elmo and Cookie Monster at the Monster Theater # ''Eureeka's Castle'' # ''Erky Perky'' # ''Eliza's Ingredients'' # [[Emma!|''Emma!]] # [[Enchantimals|''Enchantimals]] # ''Esme & Roy'' # ''The Fairly OddParents'' # ''Faith Of Fifi'' # ''Family Fun Pack'' # ''Farzzle's World'' # Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman # ''Fifi and the Flowertots'' # ''Fireman Sam'' # For Better or For Worse # ''Flatmania'' # Fluffy Gardens # ''Franklin'' # ''Franklin and Friends'' # ''Fred's Head'' # ''Fryer Freddy And Stacey Stove'' # ''The Forgotten Toys'' # ''The Fresh Beat Band'' # ''Fresh Beat Band of Spies'' # ''Fudsim and Stacey Show'' # Fun with Jo # ''Funky Valley'' # ''Funny Farm'' # ''Funneh Loses the Funhouse'' # ''Funneh's Funhouse'' # ''Gacha Life'' # ''Gacha Studio'' # ''Gachaverse'' # The Garfield Show # Gang Beasts # ''George Shrinks'' # ''Global Grover'' # ''Grandma, Look What I Found'' # ''Grandpa's Garden'' # Groundling Marsh # ''Grossology'' # ''Granny School'' # ''Go Diego Go'' # ''Go Jetters'' # ''Gold's Glare Land'' # ''Guess with Jess'' # ''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' # Harveigh, Baby Cow # ''Henry's Amazing Animals'' # ''The Harvey Girls'' # ''Harvey Street Kids'' # ''The Hoobs'' # ''Hot Paws'' # ''The Huggabug Club'' # ''Henry's Amazing Animals'' # ''Henry's Cat'' # ''Henry Hugglemonster'' # ''Hey Duggee'' # ''Hilda'' # Hilltop Hospital # [[Huh? Anyone Here?|''Huh? Anyone Here?]] # [[I Can Do It|''I Can Do It]] # I'm A Dinosaur # ''If the World Were a Village'' # ''Igloo-Gloo'' # Inesi's Science Lab # [[In the Night Garden|''In the Night Garden...]] # ''Imagination Movers # ''Iris, The Happy Professor'' # [[It's Itsy Bitsy Time!|''It's Itsy Bitsy Time!]] # [[Jackaroo And Friends|''Jackaroo And Friends]] # ''Jane and the Dragon'' # ''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' # Jellabies # ''Judy & David's Boombox'' # ''Jungle Cubs'' # ''JFunk'' # ''JFunk Adventures'' # ''JFunk Gets Something New'' # ''JFunk Sports'' # ''JFunk Songs'' # ''Jelly Jamm'' # ''Johnson and Friends'' # [[Just JFunk And Me!|''Just JFunk And Me!]] # [[Kavra And Friends|''Kavra And Friends]] # ''Kid Paddle'' # ''Kids Einstein'' # ''The Kids Friends Show'' # ''Kipper'' # ''Kleo the Misfit Unicorn'' # ''Kyle & Kyleigh'' # ''The Koala Brothers'' # ''Lalaloopsy'' # ''The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show'' # ''Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' # [[Lachy!|''Lachy!]] # [[Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own|''Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own]] # ''The Land Before Time'' # ''Land O' Hands'' # ''Let's Go Pocoyo'' # ''Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles'' # ''Lina and Friends'' # ''Lina's Room'' # ''Little Charmers'' # ''The Loud House'' # ''LOL Show'' # ''Louie'' # Lomax, the Hound of Music # ''LazyTown'' # ''The Littles'' # ''The Little Mermaid'' # Little Audrey and Friends # ''Little Bear'' # ''Little Einsteins'' # ''Little Lulu'' # ''Little Grey Rabbit'' # ''Little Star'' # ''Luna and Cozy'' # ''Luna and Cozy's Game Time'' # [[Luna And Cozy: A World We Share!|''Luna and Cozy: A World We Share!]] # [[Lunar's Evil Empress Pack|''Lunar's Evil Empress Pack]] # ''Madeline'' # ''Marco Polo'' # ''The Magic School Bus'' # ''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' # ''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' # Manon, Little Queen of Animals # ''Masha and the Bear'' # ''Max & Ruby'' # ''The Magic Key'' # ''Maisy'' # ''Max the Cat'' # ''MeepCity'' # Messy Goes to Okido # ''Mickey Mouse Works'' # ''Miffy and Friends'' # ''Mighty Machines'' # ''Mike the Knight'' # [[Minecraft Mods (TV Series)|''Minecraft Mods (TV Series)]] # [[Miss Persona|''Miss Persona]] # Mister Rogers' Neighborhood # ''Mischief City'' # ''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' # ''The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog'' # ''Mr. King'' # ''Mister Maker'' # ''Mole Sisters'' # ''Mona the Vampire'' # ''Moona And Me'' # ''Moona's Minis'' # ''Mopatop's Shop'' # ''MovieStarPlanet'' # ''Muppet Babies'' # My Bedbugs # ''My Big Big Friend'' # My Dad the Rock Star # ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' # ''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' # ''My Friend Rabbit'' # ''My Special Book'' # Nature Cat # Neeko In Paradise Land # Neeko Prankster # Neeko's Amazing World # Neeko's Funland # ''Nella the Princess Knight'' # The New Adventures of Madeline # ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' # The New Charlie and Lola Show # ''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' # ''Nini's Treehouse'' # Noah and the Forces of Sarcasm # ''Noddy in Toyland'' # ''Noob and Guest's Mini-Movie Time'' # ''Noonbory and the Super Seven'' # ''Nolyn's World'' # ''Nouky & Friends'' # ''Oakie Doke'' # Oobi # ''Octonauts'' # ''Odd-Jobbers'' # ''Odd Recycling Gear Guy'' # ''Olivia'' # ''Once Upon a Hamster'' # ''Open Sesame'' # ''Oswald'' # ''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' # Papa Louie Pals # ''Paz'' # ''Peg + Cat'' # Percy the Park Keeper # ''Peter Rabbit'' # ''Pet Squad'' # ''Peep and the Big Wide World'' # ''Peep Gang'' # ''Peppa Pig'' # ''Pingu'' # ''The Pingu Show'' # [[Pirates!|''Pirates!]] # ''PJ Masks # ''Play with Me Sesame'' # ''Playtime With Idaho'' # ''Playworld 4 Square'' # Playworld (2003 TV series) # Playworld (TV series) # Playworld Minis # ''Playworld Survivor'' # ''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' # ''Pocoyo'' # [[Poko (TV series)|''Poko (TV series)]] # [[The Powerpuff Girls|''The Powerpuff Girls]] # The Powerpuff Girls Plus You Clue! # ''Poppets Town'' # ''Postman Pat'' # ''P.U.R.S.T. Agent Binky'' # ''The Puzzle Place'' # ''Pumper Pups'' # ''Raggs'' # ''Ranger Rob'' # ''Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids'' # ''Ratty Catty'' # The Raggy Dolls # Richie Rich # ''Roary the Racing Car'' # ''Rolie Polie Olie'' # Reading Rainbow # Ready Set Learn # [[Ready, Steady, Wiggle!|''Ready, Steady, Wiggle!]] # ''Roblox 4 Square # ''Roblox Family'' # Roblox Family Daycare # ''Roblox Friends'' # ''Robocar Poli'' # RoboRoach # ''Roll Play'' # Royale High # ''Rugrats'' # ''Rupert'' # ''Ruffus The Dog'' # ''Rusty Rivets'' # ''Rubbadubbers'' # ''Sacred Sacred Heroes'' # ''Sandra the Fairytale Detective'' # [[The Save-Ums!|''The Save-Ums!]] # ''Sealy the Dog # ''Sesame Street'' # ''Seven Little Monsters'' # ''SeeMore's Playhouse'' # ''Sofia the First'' # ''Shimmer and Shine'' # ''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' # ''Shining Time Station'' # ''Sid the Science Kid'' # Silverwing # ''Super Why'' # Signing Time! # ''Sing Me a Story with Belle'' # ''Sooty's Amazing Adventures'' # ''Sing, Dance, Play with Bobs and LoLo'' # ''The Shaggy Drink'' # Sheeep # ''Shopkins'' # [[Simon Says (TV Series)|''Simon Says (TV Series)]] # [[Snow Snaps|''Snow Snaps]] # Splash and Bubbles # ''Splash'N Boots'' # [[Spider!|''Spider!]] # [[Spot the Dog|''Spot the Dog]] # ''St. Bear's Dolls Hospital'' # ''Sunny Day'' # ''Super Wings'' # The Stanley Dynamic # ''Strawberry Shortcake'' # Talking Tom and Friends # ''Tangled'' # ''Team Umizoomi'' # ''Teletubbies'' # Teletubbies Everywhere # Tetsou and Neeko # Tetsou's Magic Show Studio # ''The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa'' # The Real Tooth Fairies # The Toothbrush Family # ''This is Daniel Cook'' # ''This is Emily Yeung'' # ''This is Scarlett and Isaiah'' # ''Theodore Tugboat'' # ''Thomas & Friends'' # Thomas & Friends: Sing The ABCs # ''Tickety Toc'' # ''Timmy Time'' # ''Timothy Goes to School'' # ''Tipi Tales'' # [[Tobi!|''Tobi!]] # [[Today's Special|''Today's Special]] # ''Toopy and Binoo'' # Toopy and Binoo and You! # ''Toopy and Binoo: Captain You'' # ''Toopy and Binoo: Magic You'' # ''Toopy and Binoo: Fabulous You'' # ''Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends'' # ''Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom'' # Toopy and Binoo World # ''Top Wing'' # ToonMarty # ''Toot & Puddle'' # ''Total Drama'' # ''Total DramaRama'' # The Tommy and Tallulah Show # ''The Toy Castle'' # The Treacle People # ''TroTro'' # ''Tree Fu Tom'' # ''Treetown'' # ''Treetown Funtown'' # ''Trucktown'' # ''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' # ''Turtle Island'' # ''Trucky And The Mighty Car'' # ''Tweenies'' # Twist's Radio Station # [[Uh Oh!|''Uh Oh!]] # ''Unikitty! # ''VeggieTales'' # [[Wanna Play?|''Wanna Play?]] # [[Waybuloo|''Waybuloo]] # The Way Things Work # [[Wazzup, Jackaroo?|''Wazzup, Jackaroo?]] # [[The Wiggles|''Wiggle and Learn]] # ''The Wiggles'' # ''Wallykazam'' # Word Party # ''WordWorld'' # ''We're Lalaloopsy'' # ''Wee 3'' # ''Ted Sieger's Wildlife'' # [[What's Your News?|''What's Your News?]] # [[Whoopi's Littleburg|''Whoopi's Littleburg]] # ''Whippy's World'' # Wiggle Town # ''Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle'' # [[Wii Sports (TV series)|''Wii Sports (TV series)]] # [[Wilbur the Cow|''Wilbur the Cow]] # Wilf, The Witch's Dog # ''Wimzie's House'' # ''Wonder Pets'' # ''The Wombles'' # ''The WotWots'' # The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends # [[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]] # [[Wumpa's World|''Wumpa's World]] # Yaya and Zouk # [[Yo Gabba Gabba!|''Yo Gabba Gabba!]] # [[Yoho Ahoy Fun Time|''Yoho Ahoy Fun Time]] # Yup Yups # ''Yure and You'' # Yure and You: High School Disasters # ''Yure's Fairy School'' # ''Yure's Room'' # ''Yure's Space Adventures'' # Yure's Spy School # ''Zach and Leah's Greatest Adventures'' # ''Zack & Quack'' # ''Zeke's Pad'' # ''Zigby'' # ''Zoboomafoo'' 521 shows have been originated, co-produced, coming in the future, formerly broadcast, and also acquired by Corus Entertainment, e.g., a former show returns: Yure and You debuted on Treehouse on March 7th, 2003, ended its 6th season on May 17th, 2013, and reran until May 30th, 2016 with its 111th episode - until January 21st, 2019, when it returned. e.g., Corus Entertainment brought Yaya and Zouk to Treehouse TV since July 4th, 2016 and continuing. It also somewhat managed to match Toopy and Binoo's animation; only not by Spectra AnimationCategory:Lists Category:Shows Category:Article stubs Category:Treehouse TV Category:Treehouse tv Wiki